Cosmic Castaway
by Cuball
Summary: Gohan leaves after the death of his father and now lives in space and tries to forget his life back on Earth (Set After the Cell Games)(Discontinued)
1. Prologue

Sadly I do not own Dragon Ball Z if I did Gohan wouldn't be a dork -

"Speech" – 'Thoughts' – (Notes)

* * *

Prologue  
  
It was done he had finally killed the one known as Cell with his Kamehameha wave, once Cell had been destroyed Gohan just collapsed from exhaustion and was on the verge of unconsciousness, Vegeta walked up to him and put Gohan's arm around his neck to help him walk. When Vegeta was helping Gohan out of the crater created by his final blast the annoying announcer ran up to him and started shouting "Sir, Can I have a word"  
  
A tired voice could be heard "Get the hell away from me"  
  
The announcer who was ecstatic about the defeat of cell didn't hear him stated asking more questions along the lines of "How does it feel to defeat the evil being Cell"  
  
A gruff voice was heard (guess who) "Get the hell away cant you see he just lost his father and doesn't need you in his face asking him about it"  
  
This time the announcer voice held fear "Can you at least tell us your name?"  
  
The gruff voice came back "The only thing you need to know is that his name is Gohan and he is an elite saiyan warrior"  
  
The tired voice could be heard once again "If anyone tries to look for me they will be killed that is my only warning" After that they flew off  
  
The announcer looked back at the camera "Well there you have it a boy named Gohan the earth's savior, he and his companions have already taken to the air and are already out of sight may we bow our head for those who have died today"  
  
The Z Gang was now on their way back to kami's lookout, by request of Gohan, Vegeta hurried back to the lookout because Gohan wanted his dad back immediately. Once everyone arrived at the lookout and were healed by Dende they summoned the dragon.  
  
"**YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME YOU HAVE 2 WISHES**"  
  
Gohan went up to the dragon "Shenlong, please revive all those Cell killed"  
  
"**HMM..... YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED, NOW YOR SECOND WISH**"  
  
"For my second wish I wish that you revive the one known as Gok..." before he can finish someone interrupts 'hey don't I get a say in this'  
  
Gohan with a happy look on his face "dad we were about to revive you" 'why would you do that, I want to stay here' The entire Z Gang was shocked and angry of course Gohan was the only one angry, Gohan asked clenching his fists" why do you want to stay there" 'well there's this tournament coming up and I really want to enter it... and also every threat that has come to earth was because of me if I stay here no one would come to earth and threaten it'  
  
Gohan had ignored the last part what his father said he was so pissed off at his father, he would rather stay in the after life and enter a stupid tournament then to stay with his family and friends, all he was to Gohan now is a stupid man who would take his needs before everyone else's  
  
'Don't worry about me, Gohan is strong enough to stop anyone else who tries to destroy earth so you don't need me anymore'. Gohan who was so pissed off at his father just shouted "You bastard" after that he just flew off kami's lookout and headed straight to Capsule Corp.  
  
Once he arrived there he stormed through the hallways and started looking for Bulma, he found her working in one of her laboratories creating a droid to help her make food for saiyans more like to cook for her since she cant cook once he entered Bulma saw him and was about to go hug him when she noticed the angry look on his face" Bulma give me one of your ships" Bulma who was still processing what he said finally asked "why do you want one Gohan?"  
  
Just then the prince (he should be the king since there's no other royalty) of all saiyans entered the laboratory and told her "Onna just give him the damn ship and make sure it has a GR in it" Bulma who was still trying to figure out what was happening immediately started looking for the best ship she's had once she found it she gave it to Gohan and told him to be careful and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug  
  
Gohan now with his ship went into the backyard and de-capsulized the ship and was about to enter until he heard Vegeta's voice "Brat don't get your self killed till I've beaten you" after that Gohan entered the ship and took off to the vast unknown of space  
  
--TBC--  
  
(A/N: Hi ya people, I'm Cuball, this is my first FanFic and I know that first chappies r boring, n e wayz don't forget to Read and Review!!)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Dragonball Z

"Speech"-'Thoughts'-(Notes)

* * *

6 Years Later  
  
In the middle of the crowd stood 2 figures, an alien that known as Newasa and the other a boy he was perhaps 17 or 18 he wore a black gi with no undershirt, the most defining feature of the boy was his eyes, they showed no emotion and his voice as cold as Pluto. He suddenly said "I'll let u live if u come peacefully"  
  
Newasa shuddered at the tone of this boy's voice replied "No way am I going back to jail, you are mere boy you cannot stop a wanted criminal I shall kill you for interrupting my entertainment" Newasa phased behind the boy and tried to sidekick the boy but he merely went right through him, Newasa stunned at the speed of the boy didn't realize the kick coming right for his side and was knocked into the crowd once the crowd regained their composure they realized that Newasa was knocked unconscious from the boy's kick, the entire crowd watched as the boy walked up to him and flung Newasa over his shoulder and flew off not before paying for his drink to the bartender.  
  
The boy returned to his spaceship that was at the docking station, the ship is the same one given to him 6 years ago except for a few upgrades here and there, he walked up to the ship and entered the code to deactivate the security system, if he didn't the entire station would be destroyed by the ships turrets. He entered the ship and headed straight towards a room labeled holding cell, the room itself was nothing special it would actually look like any other room in the ship the only difference was the Ki Shield it was all around the room and no one can get out unless he wanted them to.  
  
He tossed the unconscious body into the room and left immediately after that, he left the room muttering "Stupid alien didn't he realize I was stronger" Gohan walked into the control room and opened the communications hologram (The same ones from Star Wars) he waited patiently till the other side accepted the incoming message  
  
Suddenly the holo comm opened and there appeared an ugly alien, the creature had 4 legs all it's knees bending back and stick figure body, it started to talk in its native tongue "Jswete shigji kelui Gohan, natuig cahied" (Ahh it's good to see you are well Gohan, do you have him?)  
  
"Hello Gofor, I have acquired what u wanted and he will be delivered to you in around 2 hours, I expect the money to be there when I bring him to you" he ended the transmission and closed the holo comm, he entered the co- ordinates to where the drop off will be made, once he did that he left the room.  
  
He walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door with the label GR printed on it. He entered the code to enter the room, The room its self was nothing special it looked like it was completely empty except for the controls panel that were at the side, he walked to the panel and set the Gravity to 1000x and activate voice recognition, he had since upgraded the original so it can now reach levels up to 5000x.  
  
Gohan has been using the GR for nearly 10 hours a day since he left earth his power now is around 10x that of cell and that was in his normal level, in SSJ he is as strong as 1 SJJ2 Goku, in SSJ2 he's as strong as 2 SSJ2 Goku's and 1 SSJ Vegeta, after training in space for a year he ascended to SSJ3 and due to his training he's as strong as 2 SSJ3 Goku and a SSJ2 Vegeta. When he ascended to SSJ3 he got his tail back, he decided to keep it since it improved his flexibility and balance and also made his saiyan side the more dominant of the two sides.  
  
Deciding to do some simple katas for a warm-up then start the hard stuff, he positioned himself in the centre of the room and began his katas, his katas were so precise and complex that no ordinary human can do them with out them breaking their bones or have serious amount of pain happen to them. After doing katas for an hour he decided to start training he talked to no one in particular "Increase Gravity to 3000x and set droids to level 5, full weapon access" "Of course Master Gohan" The panels on the side of the room opened and then came out some hover droids in the shape of sphere's they suddenly surrounded Gohan and where just hovering there, in Gohan's hand appeared a red ki sword, Gohan had decided to master the ki sword because it was able to cut through anything and he especially liked how it made others react.  
  
Gohan shouted "Initiate droids" all of a sudden they starting firing Ki blasts straight at him they came from behind, side and front he maneuvered around each one and was heading towards one of the droids, once he was close enough he raised the sword and was about to cut it in half but one of the droids had managed to hit him from behind and from that distraction all the others started firing attacks straight at him after around 1 minute of firing the droids were forced back by a wind coming from Gohan, Gohan jumped out of the smoke, cut 4 droids into pieces and managed to destroy the 3 others with a ki blast that had come from his free hand all of this happened in less than 2 seconds.  
  
Once he was done with the light training session he decided to get something to eat, he walked down the hallway with a bored look "Computer, send the cleaning droid to the GR and how long till arrival" The computer replied in a woman's voice "Off course and 40 minutes till arrival on Kashan master Gohan"  
  
"Thank you computer, alert me 10 min before arrival"  
  
"Of course master Gohan"  
  
He arrived in the kitchen and started making food fit for a 5 star restaurant, he had to learn how to cook since he's been alone in space for nearly 7 years, Not long after he finished his 8 course meal computer stated "There's 10 minutes left master Gohan"  
  
"Thank you computer stop here, and prepare the pod"  
  
"Yes master Gohan"  
  
Gohan proceeded to the quarters where Newasa was being held, when he arrived he saw Newasa lying on the floor covered in bruises and scratches obviously from trying to escape the room "Get up and keep your mouth shut"  
  
"Fuck you, you think I'm going to do what you say"  
  
'Yes or else I'll go into that mind of yours and screw everything up' to Newasa's surprise Gohan didn't even move his mouth when he said that.  
  
He immediately got up and followed Gohan through the corridors until they reached the pod they were to leave in, it was used to enter the atmosphere while leaving the ship in space ready to departure immediately if there was trouble. He locked Newasa to the front seat and he positioned himself in the seat behind him and inputted the course into the console.  
  
Once the pod left the ship it went speeding towards planet Kashan, Gohan could see where he was supposed make the trade, the ship landed around 10 minutes away from the spot. He got Newasa out of his seat and applied Ki rings around his wrist and pushed Newasa in the direction where they were going.  
  
After 10 Minutes of walking they finally arrived to the destination, and there was Gofor with an annoyed look on his face "Guyetes ibasui pweent attuy quenshy aufutu kiyrew" (What took you so long I've been waiting half an hour) "I said I would be here in a few hours I didn't say at exactly what time so shut up" "Huientu niuewn Newasa Nahfer Heoji" (Good you have Newasa) "Did you bring my money" said slighty bored Gohan "HAHAHAAHA huyeuten heiy queet nakit jouej kirur heuyer jiutt juurdn hahahahah (HAHAHAHA did u really think I was going to give you 10 million credits for this low life ahahahahha) "Give me my money or else I'll rip out your eye and then sell your body on the black market to an old man who'll fuck your skull till you die" Gohan's voice was now slightly pissed off "Fuwyre Yereo outirr uruenfe tweurt huyte nutoe guryte neiut iytety neutue louiyn beutet tie'aehe ( I don't think so, I've got some of the best bounty hunters here ready to kill you for only 1 million creds great deal aye) "HA! I'm assuming you got the Marco Brothers and the Ice crew, they would do anything for any price and to get back at me" now smirking, Gohan shouted to those hidden "Come on out you bastards I know you're here!!"  
  
All of a sudden 50 mercenaries jumped out of the ground, from behind trees and rocks and so on.  
  
"HAHAHAHA and here I thought u would have 100" scans all the mercenaries "Ohh I see now, most of these guys are the ones that I've taken jobs from, no wonder they were so cheap only a million creds geez guys I'm at least worth 2"  
  
All of a sudden 5 of the mercenaries flew towards him; in a quick motion he pushed Newasa behind him and then started blocking the attacks coming towards him. Gohan could not stop smirking  
  
"Common I haven't had a good fight in a while, don't tell me this is all you got" What he didn't realize was that one of the mercs had a ki restraint and aimed a sword right for his shoulder but thanks to the years in space he had a very fast reaction and managed to dodge it but not with out getting his Gi slightly cut  
  
"Whoa that was a close one but now I should end this quickly since I need to get a new Gi thanks to you" He phased out of sight and reappeared behind one of the mercs, grabbed him and used him as a shield from the laser shots coming his way from the other 4. He threw the dead body at the four and then disappeared.  
  
The 4 bounty hunters couldn't sense where he vanished to so they went back to back and tried to figure out where he went. They didn't notice the shadow above them and the Ki sword coming for 1 of their heads, once he was cut in 2 Gohan whizzed his sword in all directions and then stopped, after a few seconds the remaining 3 burst into pieces, blood spraying everywhere and the horrible screams that came with it.  
  
Now the other mercs who were trying to find a weakness in his fighting skills were shocked at what happened, they had nearly seen it all but they didn't expect to see something so gruesome, there crouched Gohan covered head to toe in blood, he looked like an animal that had just swam in their blood, they watched as he looked up still smirking and heard his cold voice "Who's next?"

* * *

There my 2nd Chapter done. The 3rd one wont be out for at least 1 week. plz Read and Review


End file.
